No estás solo
by EliZaBeTh214
Summary: "-Te he explicado muchas veces, Yugi. Solo yo sé cómo mantener bajo control la magia del Rompecabezas." -Aun así meresco la oportunidad, Yami... ... -Te protegeré de su magia, aunque eso signifique que me odies..." OneShot Puzzleshipping.


El silencio sepulcral que reinaba en esos momentos desapareció tan de pronto como surgió. Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon al atravesar el pasillo.

El joven abrió la puerta de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que su apuro le permitió. Se quedó un momento junto a la puerta entre abierta para confirmar que nadie lo había seguido hasta su habitación, y para recupera el aliento perdido.

Su pecho comenzaba a doler, debido a que un pesado objeto hecho de oro era sostenido contra el mismo. De a poco alivió la presión sobre el objeto con forma de pirámide, y el dolor fue cediendo.

Se notó suspirar, ahora lleno de calma, al mismo tiempo que su rostro antes contraído en una mueca de preocupación e incluso algo de temor, relajaba sus facciones.

La adrenalina inundó nuevamente sus sentidos cuando escuchó el piso de madera crujir de forma pausada. Eran pasos que se dirigían a su cuarto.

Tenía que esconderlo, tenía que esconder El Rompecabezas del Milenio o estaría en graves problemas.

En un acto reflejo se dirigió a su mesa de noche, y con manos temblorosas tomó una caja de brillante oro. Intentando controlar sus nervios, metió el objeto dentro, sin siquiera pensar lo obvio que sería para cualquiera buscarlo allí, en esa caja.

Rápidamente se sentó sobre su cama, y tomó el libro de literatura inglesa que había estado leyendo esa tarde. En esos momentos no tenía deseos de leer.

Sus ojos violetas dejaron de enfocarse en las palabras de aquel libro, para dirigirse al paisaje que se encontraba tras los vidrios de su ventana.

Gris, un frío día gris de otoño.

Sintió la puerta abrirse detrás suyo, sabiendo quién era la persona que ingresaba, no tuvo el valor suficiente para darse la vuelta. Tenía el presentimiento de que si sus violetas hacían contacto con los otros de color carmesí, se quebraría, y no podría siquiera disimular sus nervios.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó con una voz llena de seriedad. El joven notó rastros de enojo en aquella persona. Jamás lo había visto enfadado con él.

-¿Tu no estabas durmiendo?…- Las palabras escaparon de su boca como un pequeño susurro. A pesar de que los latidos su corazón cada vez eran menos acelerados, su voz continuaba temblorosa.

-El rompecabezas, Yugi, ¿Dónde lo escondiste?- a cada palabra era evidente su pérdida de paciencia.

-Creí que tú lo tenías…- replicó el joven.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no perder lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, intentando seguir calmado.

-Esto no es un juego, Yugi. Necesito saber dónde metiste….- se detuvo a media frase, luego de notar algo diferente en la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

El brillo dorado debería de haberle llamado la atención si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en discutir con Yugi.

Sus ojos violeta se abrieron de la sorpresa y sintió su corazón dejar de latir cuando Yami se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Había olvidado volver a colocar en su lugar la caja del Rompecabezas.

Tal como esperaba Yami, el objeto con forma de pirámide estaba dentro de su caja. Suspiró con alivio al ver Yugi sólo había tenido tiempo de ocultarlo. Sintió la magia ancestral dentro de él intacta, justo como lo había dejado.

Sus manos inconcientemente comenzaron a presionar el libro que sostenían. El ceño fruncido por el repentino coraje que sentía, apenas sentía que el otro ya se había puesto el collar y se disponía a marcharse.

-No…es…justo…Yami…- la voz del más joven detuvieron su marcha y le obligaron a darse la vuelta. Se había incorporado de la cama y ahora se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él. Realmente una gran cólera rodeaba su alma, era fácil de distinguir.

¿Por qué Yami debía conservarlo, si el Rompecabezas había sido un regalo de su abuelo para él? Si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, Yami ni quiera podría haber conseguido un cuerpo para él mismo.

-Te he explicado muchas veces, Yugi. Solo yo sé cómo mantener bajo control la magia del Rompecabezas. Si tú lo conservas lo más probable es que corrompa tu alma…- le dijo dejando a un lado la seriedad, tratando de que entienda cada palabra.- Y… yo no podría vivir conmigo mismo si te pasara algo a causa de esto…-confesó en un susurro apenas audible.

-Aún así, merezco la oportunidad. Ese rompecabezas significa mucho para mi Yami, lo sabes bien.

-Ya tienes mi respuesta. No te permitiré que lo lleves. Te protegeré de su magia, aunque eso signifique que me odies. –replicó firmemente Yami.

En menos de medio segundo, Yugi se había acercado a él, y lo había tomado del brazo para impedirle abandonar la habitación. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y no despegaron en lo que duró el intento de Yugi por obtener el Rompecabezas.

No podía permitir que le arrebataran el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida. Sus ojos estaban nublados, al igual que el resto de sus sentidos. Sabía que estaba sujetando a Yami con todas sus fuerzas con una mano y con la otra intentaba alcanzar el preciado objeto, pero todo lo demás le era ausente.

Le dolía, le dolía en demasía aquella situación. Ser apartado de aquello que le había concedido el privilegio de tener un amigo de verdad, aquello que sin pedírselo le había regalado alguien a quien amar, dolía.

De súbito se encontró a sí mismo sobre el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Yami estaba de pie frente a él, dirigiendo con reproche su mirada carmesí a sus ojos violetas.

Y lo que más le dolía era saber que ese amor jamás sería correspondido. Le dolía esa mirada llena de ira que le dedicaba Yami, como el filo de 10 cuchillos atravesando su corazón a la vez.

Su mirada se sentía nublada nuevamente, pero por una razón distinta.

Yami comprendió que había sido demasiado duro con Yugi cuando notó que los ojos del chico se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas. Sintió un horrendo vacío en el estómago, acompañado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Ahora estaba seguro que se había ganado el odio de la persona por la cual más se preocupaba.

Aunque en esos momentos, aquellos bellos ojos violetas sólo transmitían sorpresa, e incluso, un poco de temor.

Se incorporó de un salto, girando el rostro e intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Yugi… Yo…- intentó disculparse y retenerlo en la habitación.

-¡Aléjate de mi!... ¡Déjame en paz! Ya he tenido suficiente.

Sin más, lo dejó ir. Sabiendo que en lo mejor era esperar a que yugi se calme para intentar disculparse. Posó su frente en el marco de la puerta, deseando golpearse a sí mismo hasta dejarse en coma por ser tan estúpido.

Yugi era la persona que más amaba en este mundo, pero cuando intentaba protegerlo, lo hería.

Los mechones rubios que resaltaban aquel rostro se movían en direcciones guiadas por el viento. Como si aquel ser invisible no tuviera suficiente con dar esta muestra de su presencia, dejaba como huella a su paso una piel más fría de lo normal en el rostro del joven.

Lo negaría ante todo el que fuera necesario, pero sus ojos delataban que había estado derramando lágrimas. Aquellas gotas saladas dejaron un surco que rápidamente fue secado por el inmisericorde viento.

Estaba sentado en un banco de madera que no tenía nada de especial, al igual que aquel parque ahora vacío. Abrazaba sus piernas, como si con esa simple acción pudiera alejar de su alma toda la desilusión que lo invadía en estos momentos.

Las lágrimas no caían con tanta frecuencia como en un principio. Se había logrado calmar a sí mismo, pero si volvía a ver esos ojos carmesí… sin duda caería de nuevo en un mar salado.

-Hola…

La voz de esa persona de la que quería mantenerse alejado en esos momentos lo sobresaltó como si hubiera escuchado al mismo diablo. Se apresuró a secar la última lágrima que había derramado en vano, pues estaba seguro de que Yami sabría que había estado llorando.

La sola escena le partió el corazón en dos. Yugi, sentado ausente, abrazando sus piernas como si fuera otra persona aparte de él, con la mirada perdida en un mar de pensamientos, esa misma que un día supo ser la mirada más alegre sobre la tierra.

Tenía puesta una chaqueta gris y negra para protegerse del frío. Últimamente Yami había notado que se vestía con frecuencia de esos colores.

Se lo imaginó buscando consuelo con la vista, entre aquel césped marchito por el otoño.

Quiso abrazarlo, con todas sus fuerzas envolverlo en sus brazos, susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, que ya no tendría ningún motivo para sufrir. Quiso decirle cuánto se preocupaba por él, quiso prometerle que lo protegería siempre.

Pero la culpa acechaba como una bestia en su corazón. Estaba seguro de que Yami estaba así a causa de sus acciones, a causa de la discusión de esa tarde.

-Déjame solo, Yami. – le advirtió Yugi con voz firme.

-¿No puedo sentarme?…- preguntó con inocencia.

-El banco ya está ocupado. –respondió sin dudar. Aun no había vuelto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, Yugi.

Pero no lo sintió irse. Giró su cabeza y notó que Yami se había sentado sobre el césped. Llevaba consigo el Rompecabezas. Yugi endureció su expresión de forma inconciente.

-Antes de que digas nada más, necesito que veas algo. –anunció Yami señalando el collar que colgaba de su cuello.

Yugi no supo porqué era la primera vez en semanas que Yami tenía una expresión serena en su rostro. Incluso creyó distinguir un asomo de sonrisa.

-¿Me darás una oportunidad de…?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa debido a la interrupción del otro.

-Shh… Ahora sólo haz silencio, y sostén el Rompecabezas. – dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la pirámide a Yugi.

Con obvia sorpresa, el joven se limitó a obedecer, guiado por la curiosidad. Notó que Yami colocó la palma de su mano sobre la otra cara de la pirámide al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Lo siguiente que pasó lo dejó más sorprendido aún. El mismo símbolo que poseía El Rompecabezas del Milenio comenzó a tomar forma en la frente de Yami, brillando de forma indescriptiblemente cegadora.

Él aún tenía esa expresión de serenidad en su rostro, como si estuviera ausente a todo lo que ocurría. Yugi sintió sus ojos cerrarse por sí solos, al mismo tiempo que en su pecho comenzaba a presentarse una sensación de calidez y paz.

De pronto, supo que estaba rodeado de aquella sensación. Se dejó llevar con alegría. Esa calidez, mezclada con la inmensa paz, era una sensación que quería revivir a cada momento que podía. Era aquello mismo que sintió cuando finalmente descubrió que estaba perdidamente enamorado de esos ojos carmesí.

Era como vivir en un hermoso sueño, donde todo se sentía perfecto, bien, donde nada dolía.

La sensación cambió. Ahora se sentía rodeado de preocupación, hasta quizás miedo, que terminaron por consumir la bella sensación.

Aún así, como salida de la misma nada, la paz regresó, no igual que antes, sino más fuerte, casi palpable en el aire. Y ahora esa paz venía acompañada de cariño, podía sentirlo en lo profundo de su alma.

Era como se había imaginado se sentiría ese momento cuando Yami le dijera que su amor era correspondido.

El frío fue volviendo a medida que la sensación de calidez perdía su fuerza. Ya podía abrir sus ojos. Encontró que su rostro estaba húmedo a causa de algunas lágrimas.

Distinguió a un Yami sentado aún en el césped, pero sonriendo, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de sus espaldas.

El Rompecabezas había retornado a su cuello, y observaba a Yugi con expectación.

-Tengo que irme…- pronunció en un diminuto susurro antes de intentar incorporarse.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Yami, Yugi perdió el equilibrio antes de ponerse de pie. En un acto reflejo, el más alto había intentado que su aterrizaje en el suelo no fuera caótico como lo aparentaba. El resultado, Yugi quedó encima de Yami, quien de no haber reaccionado y colocado sus codos para sostenerse, hubiera terminado golpeando su cabeza contra el césped.

Ambos se quedaron congelados en la misma posición unos instantes, sin poder desprender sus miradas. La mano que Yugi tenía semi cerrada sobre el pecho del otro comenzó a temblar como producto del nerviosismo y tal vez del frío.

Yami notó esto. Supuso que sería a causa del frío, y sin desprender sus ojos rojos de los violetas, colocó su mano sobre la de Yugi, con firmeza para que el temblor pasara.

Dejó de temblar. Era muy parecido a lo que había soñado, y eso era precisamente lo que más miedo le producía. Se olvidó de sus nervios cuando Yami comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, como diciéndole en silencio que todo estaría bien, que ya no habría motivos para derramar lágrimas. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquella calidez que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

Su piel era tan suave al contacto con sus dedos, sabía que podría pasarse toda vida acariciando la mejilla de Yugi. Quiso borrar con su mano el surco que habían dejado las lágrimas. También supo que estaba completamente hipnotizado, atado a esos bellos ojos violetas.

Recorrió la piel de su rostro hasta que su dedo índice llegó a posarse sobre los labios del joven.

Al notar esto, Yugi entre abrió sus ojos, justo a tiempo para ver un pequeño brillo de deseo iluminar los ojos carmesí frente a él.

Deseaba dejar de ocultar lo que sentía, deseaba probar aquellos labios, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pronunciar unas palabras tan simples pero que aun así expresaban tanto.

Yugi le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Y de súbito, la distancia desapareció, siendo remplazada por un tierno beso en los labios.

Yami no se había equivocado al cortar la distancia tan de repente, lo supo cuando sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por la delicia de los labios de su amado Yugi.

Aquella sensación, la profunda felicidad de saber la verdad los invadió. El chico de ojos violetas sentía que podría llorar de la felicidad.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire en sus pulmones fue demasiada. Respiraron agitadamente unos momentos para recuperar ese oxígeno tan necesario. Y aun así no dejaban de verse a los ojos.

Yugi sonreía, tenía motivos más que suficientes para hacerlo.

Yami bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, donde se encontraba el Rompecabezas. Soltó una carcajada cuando notó que inconcientemente durante el beso ambos habían puesto una de sus manos en el collar de oro.

Yugi también sonrió cuando su amado Yami lo tomó de la barbilla para que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse.

-Te prometo que ya nunca estarás solo…-le dijo finalmente, como si hubiera esperado toda la eternidad para decir esas simples palabras.

-Lo sé…- respondió sonriente, el brillo que supo tener había regresado a sus ojos violetas.


End file.
